Light Kisses
by CocoMinty
Summary: What happens when Nanami Haruka checks up on an unwell Ichinose Tokiya?


It's a cold stormy night and Ichinose Tokiya had fallen down with a fever. The Starish members was all worried so they had decided to cancel the group photoshoot for the sake of their friend who had refused and instead wanted to work.

"This is troublesome… I've got a solo job for the next two days and I won't be back till I finish. I know you all have work too. Who'll take care of Tokiya?" the innocent red haired spoke up.

"Syo-chan and I have to write the lyrics for Haruka-chan's new song too," Shinomiya Natsuki said.

"Hey! Stop adding a –chan at the back of my name all the time! Anyways, how about you guys?" the 'shorty' looked at the three remaining members.

"Ah… we three need to rehearse our dance for our next upcoming live performance," Cecil then looked at his muse, the pink-haired composer.

"Then, Haruka-san. Are you able to watch over him?" he asked her.

"I do have free time now…," she said, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Then it's settled! Nanami-san will make sure Ichinose-san is alright," Masato stood up, with the rest ready to leave.

Haruka was about to make her way to her dorm when she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Don't do anything that'll break my heart, little lamb," Ren said before leaving the room.

"It-It's not like I'll do anything," Haruka mumbled thinking about Tokiya who was actually her idol Hayato.

*At Haruka's room*

"Eh?! You're going to nurse Ichinose Tokiya?!" Haruka's roommate shouted.

"It's not like I'm sleeping at his room for the night Tomo-chan. I'll be back soon!" she then left the room and headed to Tokiya's room.

"Hmm… What are you doing here Miss Nanami?" Shining Saotome scared the girl by popping up.

"Oh! I'm here to make sure Ichinose-san is taking his pills and recovering well," Haruka replied and the principal stepped away before stopping again.

"Remember, no romance involved!" he shouted before disappearing into thin air.

She then entered his room and there he was, sleeping in his bed with the covers pulled up.

 _"There are some pills that I've kept in his drawer. Just search for it! It'll be there!"_ She opened the first drawer from the top and the pills were there.

"Thank you! Ittoki-kun!" she whispered to herself.

Haruka stared at her idol and now friend, Ichinose Tokiya. He was definitely appealing to Haruka but she closed off those thoughts because of the rule.

 _"T-Tokiya-kun… Ah I'm already embarrassed to say his name in my heart! But, now that I'm looking closer, he really is, handsome,"_ Haruka thought to herself as she was blushing beet red.

She poured some water from the water bottle she had brought into a glass and prepared the pills for him to take.

 _"I need to wake him up somehow but how?"_ she thought to herself as she moved Tokiya's seat beside his bed.

She sat down, thinking of how to wake him up.

 _"It-It wouldn't be breaking he rule if I just touched him a bit right?"_ Haruka thought as she moved Tokiya's hair away from his forehead and saw a closer look of his face.

Without thinking she placed her hand on his forehead, feeling the hot temperature. This is bad, I need to wake him up now! Haruka then rested her hand on Tokiya's cheek, leaving it there for a moment before standing up and kneeling down on the floor.

"Ichinose-san. Ichinose-san? Are you awake?" She talked in his ear, hoping he'd wake up.

 _"No! Don't give in to what you want. You mustn't touch him,"_ but it was too late as her thumb lightly grazed his lips, feeling its softness.

 _"This might be my chance but what if I'm caught? There's no way right? No one's here…,"_ Haruka was as red as a tomato by now, thinking about what she might do.

"H-Haruka…," Tokiya mumbled in his sleep, Haruka froze for a moment thinking he had caught what she had been doing.

 _"Eh?! Wha-what happened? He couldn't have possibly caught me, right? But he said my name! My first name!"_ Haruka felt brave for a moment.

 _"This is it. I want to kiss him so badly right now!"_ She trembled as she got closer to his face.

All of a sudden, Tokiya woke up abruptly and stared at Haruka's face. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before realising what had happened.

"Na-Nanami-san?" Tokiya stuttered, a very light pink painted on his cheeks.

"Ichinose-san!" she stumbled backwards, hitting the back of her head on the chair.

"Nanami-san! Are you okay?" Tokiya got up from his bed and helped her out.

"Y-yes… Sorry," she replied, embarrassed.

"I, I got some pills that you need to take to get better," she continued, refusing to look in his eyes after what happened.

"Ah, thanks," he said, sitting back down on his bed, eating the pills and swallowing it.

There was another silence that was then broken by Haruka.

"Is there, anything you'd like? I can get it for you as long as it's possible of course," Haruka said, looking down.

Another silence followed.

Haruka looked up to meet his dark blue eyes, staring at her.

"I-Ichinose-san?" she asked.

"… Kiss,"

"Eh?" she replied, wondering whether her ears had lied to her.

"Just now, were you trying to kiss me?" he asked, piercing into her multi-coloured eyes.

Haruka stayed silent, panicking on the inside. She had been caught!

"What do I do?! I shouldn't have tried to kiss him!" she looked away from his eyes, clearly guilty.

"So you were…," he spoke.

"Nanami-san, look at me," Tokiya grabbed Haruka's hand and she looked towards him.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to… kiss?" he whispered.

Haruka's heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"I-Ichinose-san, I-" she was stopped when Tokiya pulled her towards him, hugging him.

"What's going on?!" Haruka screamed crazily in her head.

"This happened just like in my dream, Nanami-san," he whispered in her ear, his hands tightening on her waist.

Tokiya then pushed her away from his chest and slowly brought her chin up to his face. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. Haruka was shocked at first but started to kiss him back. They shared another kiss, then another and another. They both started to get more and more into the kiss, Haruka pushing down Tokiya on his bed.

"T-Tokiya-kun," Haruka mumbled as Tokiya started to eye her with lust.

"Haruka," he stopped planting butterfly kisses on her and stared at his unrequited love.

"Maybe we should stop here. We wouldn't want the principal catching us,"

"… just a bit more," he switched positions and was now on top of Haruka, kissing her feverously.

Tokiya pinned her wrists down, making sure she won't be able to get away from him. He licked her ears and down to her neck, planting a hickey on her before kissing her again, passionately.

"Tokiya! Wait, stop…," Haruka said unwillingly, wanting it to last.

"Haruka, I like you. I've always held back these feelings but not anymore," he stared into her eyes, sincerity in them.

Haruka's eyes widen. She was definitely shocked but she was happy that the feeling's mutual.

"Do you, like me too?" the boy asked hoping she'd reply a yes.

Haruka grabbed Tokiya's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I do,"

They both intertwined their fingers together and smiled.

"I think it's best we stop now before the principal catches onto us," Tokiya said, standing up to wait her out the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow to give you the pills again. Make sure you get lots of rest okay? Everyone's worried," She walked out the door and was ready to go back to her room.

All of a sudden, Tokiya pulled her in for another kiss before letting her go.

"Good night, Haruka," Tokiya said, smiling, before closing the door.

"Wha-What was that just now?!" Haruka screamed internally, blushing hard.

*Next Few Days*

"Eh?! Nanami is sick?!" Otoya shouted, shocked.

"She got the fever from Tokiya perhaps," Syo spoke up.

The Starish members looked Tokiya.

"Icchi, is there anything you did hmm?"

"That is… a secret,"

*End*


End file.
